War Wounds
by Samhoku
Summary: This is a story in which Edmund has some mental war wounds from all his battles in Narnia. Memories, screams, dreams. Rated T for intense situations.
1. Chapter 1

War Scars

By Samhoku

**I do not own Narnia or anything involved with it. OC's may show up later, but right now it is focused on Edmund.**

Chapter

Edmund was sitting up in bed, gripping his head as he kept thinking about all the people he had killed. Men, women, children, rebelling talking animals. He could hear their screams of terror and anger. Edmund had to keep reminding himself that even though he was still in Narnia, he couldn't allow himself to go crazy over this. It was part of his job, he had to take armies into places and sometimes wipe out whole villages. He was a King, but he ruled under Aslan's authority. And until he went back, he wouldn't not obey Aslan.

When the screams finally stopped Edmund released his head, feeling blood on his nails. He needed to trim them again, he kept hurting himself unintentionally. Edmund winced and then laid back down in bed, his eyes opened, watching the wall. Edmund heard someone come in the room and he rolled over half way, to see who it was. He saw that it was just Lucy. His sister walked over and sat by his head, putting a washcloth on it, "You where starting to yell, Ed. It was scaring the small children."

Edmund gave his sister a small smile and dozed off. Once he was asleep Lucy got up and walked out of the room. She held her head in her hands, trying not to cry. Lucy loved her brother, she hated to see him like this. Ever since the war with the Witch he had these problems. It was terrible to watch, hear, and what was worse is that you where not able to do anything about it.

Edmund woke up again, only this time he was having flashbacks. The kind that could have you paralyzed with fear. He was frozen then he let out an ear piercing scream that sent Lucy, a couple Driads, and a centaur all ran with her towards the screaming. When something was thrown against the door. Now would be a good idea to leave the Just King alone. He wouldn't be ready for visitors for quite some time.

Edmund crouched in a corner and gripped his head, "Stop, stop, stop..." He put one hand on the wall to steady himself. Another image flashed across his mind and he fell on his knees, "Please...stop...Aslan...help."

He doubled over and vomited violently. Edmund was finally able to get up. He cleaned up after himself then sat on his bed again, his eyes bloodshot. He heard someone knock softly on the door.

Edmund asked in a weary voice, "Who is it? If they sent a prostitute again I don't want any."

It was quiet and the footsteps left. Apparently that was exactly what Peter had done. The scumbag. He knew exactly what Edmund thought about that sort of behavior. Edmund laid down and started to doze, not really asleep but not really awake. This made sure he got some rest, but that he wouldn't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

War Scars

By Samhoku

**I do not own Narnia or anything involved with it. OC's may show up later, but right now it is focused on Edmund.**

Chapter

Edmund walked to the door and opened it. He poked his head out first, he would eat Breakfast before anyone. The cook and himself had made that agreement. Everyone else looked at him like he was a freak or something. Of course, he usually was screaming all night or throwing things...so that could contribute to the illusion. When he finally got downstairs he grabbed the plate that was prepared for him and quickly retreated to his room. He figured it was safer for himself and everyone else if he stayed in his room, where he couldn't hurt anyone.

He ate in his room silently for quite some time, completely unaware that Peter was choosing a wife for his brother. Maybe Edmund would sleep better if he had a wife. Edmund finished his food then decided it would be a good idea to go out and mingle with people. Maybe it would help his problems. After all, it would be better then sitting in his room and waiting for something to happen.

Edmund cleaned himself up and walked outside. He could see some people giving him odd looks, but he ignored them to the best of his ability. He didn't like being looked at like he was crazy, but he didn't even know himself if he was crazy or not. Edmund felt someone hug him and he looked down at Lucy, "Hi sis." Lucy smiled up at her older brother, "Sleep well, Ed?"

Edmund's eyes flickered a little, "No. Not really." He looked away from his sister. Lucy sighed and let go of her brother. She gave him a weary smile and walked away, "I will talk to you later, Ed."

Edmund nodded to his sister then went to walk around the grounds. He found one of the more secret gardens and walked around there. He didn't like being around a great deal of people, and if he was in the more public garden, there would be quite a few people wanting to talk to him.

Ed walked to a secluded area and sat down. He allowed himself to drift into his own thoughts. He went through scenarios in his head. How could he of prevented some of the killing? How could he have prevented some of the poverty he had seen?

Edmund didn't have an answer to his own questions. He had asked Aslan millions of times, but only whenever Aslan wasn't there. Aslan always was a comfort when he was with them, and Edmund knew that he had a reason for everything.

He felt someone watching him and he looked up. A girl dressed in a prostitutes outfit and a little girl where standing there. The girl pushed the smaller girl towards Edmund, saying something in a language he hadn't heard before. The little girl looked up at the women then walked towards Edmund, using crutches to walk. Edmund rubbed his eyes, sure he was imagining it. The little girl touched Edmund's face. When Edmund looked for the women that was with the child, she was gone.

Edmund stood up and took the child's hand, saying in his own language, "I will take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

War Scars

By Samhoku

**I do not own Narnia or anything involved with it. The OC's are mine.  
**

Chapter

The little girl couldn't speak his language. It was like one he had never heard before. Edmund took her to Peter first. His older brother said harshly, "You should have sent her to an orphanage."

Edmund didn't feel like that would have been right. She trusted him and obviously her...mother? wanted her to be with him. Edmund set up a little bed for her in his room. Edmund looked at the little girl then pointed at the bed and folded his hands next to his head, indicating sleep. The little girl nodded and hobbled over with the new crutches Edmund had made for her. The little girl touched her bed and then smiled at Edmund.

Edmund asked softly, "Name? What is your name?" He watched as the little girl looked curious, not understanding. Edmund pointed at himself, "King Edmund the Just."

The little girl got the idea and pointed at herself, "Jana." She pointed at him, "Edjamuaed." She tilted her head, her nose wrinkling. She knew she didn't get his name right, and it frustrated her.

Edmund repeated his name, "Edmund. Ed-mu-nd." He pointed at her, "Jana?" he tilted his head a little, he was curious about where this little girl came from.

Jana nodded aggressively, affirming that he had her name right, "Edmiund?" She looked frustrated again and slowed down, "Ed-mu-nd. Edmu-nd. Edmund."

Edmund smiled for the first time in quite a while and nodded. He gave her a dress Lucy had made then walked out of the room. The little girl changed into the little dress and then picked up her crutches. She came out of the room and looked up at Edmund, speaking fluent old Narnian, "My mother came from one of the war zones. She pleases men. My legs where broken by bad men in uniforms. Momma's name is Sky."

Edmund stared at the little girl, shocked that she spoke Old Narnian so well. It took him a moment to switch languages, "Why did they break your legs, Jana? And who broke your legs? What war zone was it?" He was starting to get a sinking feeling. They had been fighting with a new country for a while and a little village was right in the middle of it.

Jana said in a small voice, the 8 year old was tired, "They broke my legs because mommy wouldn't please them. They where bad people. Not Narnians. Village of Haklua." She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I want my mummy."

Edmund picked the child up and soothed her, "It is okay, little one." He went to find Peter. If his brother wouldn't look for the women then Edmund would send his own soldiers out to find her. Edmund would even marry the women if it meant protecting her and her child. After all, who would leave a women in a war zone?


End file.
